degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/The World Of High School Season 1 Episode 12- Mr Brightside
Main Plot: Katrina Skye: That was so scary. Seth: She passed out right infront of us. Katrina: Hi guys. Karissa's in rehab. Skye: She should be there, I mean come on she's got a problem and Oxy is deadly. Katrina: No shit, she had to get a stomach pump. Myles: Like with alcohol. Skye: Exactly. Seth: Katrina you ok? Katrina: Oh yeah I'm fine. Seth: Really? Cause -- Katrina: Oh I insist. Opening Sub Plot: Chloe (Catherine sees Chloe and scoffs) Chloe: People are staring at me. Adrina: Well, you are starting to get like a baby bump, but people are identifying it as weight gain. Chloe: I am? Adrina: Mm-hmm. Chloe: And people are making fun of my clothes. Adrina: It's cause you need cuter maternity clothes. Who took you shopping? Chloe: My cousin Andrea. Adrina: I'll get you some edgier clothes then. Chloe: Wear? Adrina: My older cousin gave me these clothes. She got knocked up as a teenager. Chloe: How old is she now? Adrina: 26. Chloe: How old was she when she was pregnant? Adrina: 13. In the end she had a beautiful baby boy. Chloe: I hope I have a happy ending. Third Plot: Catherine/Angelina/Jennifer Mr Hayes: Class, for this assignment we are gonna be writing scripts like plays. Anyone hot a question? Jillian: Uh yeah we pick our own partners? Mr Hayes: I already picked them out. Trent you're with Rain, Jeff you're with Joey, Jillian you're with Brody, Lindsay you get Ursula, Brock, Mia and James, Chandra and Monica. And you three ladies. (Angelina, Catherine and Jennifer giggle) Mr Hayes: You're all a group of three. Catherine: What?! Oh now that's bull. Jennifer: Completely Catherine hates us as much as we hate her. Catherine: We could try getting along. Angelina: Oh so the meanest, cattiest and nastiest girl in the school wants to play nice with us? Catherine: Look I want us to make up from lost times I was stupid and I'm so sorry. Please can we be friends again? Jennifer: Ok. Angelina: Yeah. Catherine: Yay! So maybe like we can write the script, then we sit together at lunch and like hang out after school. Shop, get our nails done. Jennifer: Ok! Angelina: That's so fun. Catherine: And why does a hottie get paired with a gothie? Jennifer: He's just faking being friends with her cause he may be cool but he's just so nice. Main Plot: Katrina Skye: She's been off all day. Joy: Wow, I've never seen Katrina this way. Myles: She's been like this in first, second and third hour. Seth: Katrina! (Katrina runs away from Seth and into the girl's bathroom and starts hyperventilating) Joy: Katrina! Seth: Ooh can't go in there. Skye: But we can. (Joy and Skye run into the girl's bathroom) Skye: Katrina. Joy: Are you ok? Katrina: I'M FUCKING FINE! I DON'T HAVE ANY KIND OF PROBLEM! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! Skye: Whoa. Joy: What's her problem? Third Plot: Catherine/Angelina/Jennifer Angelina: What is that freshie wearing? Jennifer: Looks like she went shopping with Rain rain go away come again never. Catherine: I like when you guys talk badly about that emo girl. Then again look at the other emo. Ursula I think. Jennifer: Ugh what up with her hair? Catherine: Didn't she hook up at one of Seth Jones' parties? The second one? And I think it was with that hot sophmore. Jennifer: Yeah. I've seen her before. She looks bigger. Like pregnant. I can tell cause she's like radiant and glowing. Catherine: What a slut. Angelina: God won't forgive her. Jennifer: I'm glad we're friends. The project's due next week. Catherine, Angelina and Jennifer: YAY! Sub Plot: Chloe Jill: Hey Chloe. Jet? Won't Arden like kill you for talking to Chloe? Jet: I don't care. Jill: You're keeping a secret love child? Jet: No, I'm not feelin' it with Arden anymore. Jill: She's gonna hate your ass. Chloe: I think those girls are talking about me. Jet: They aren't all that. Jill: Yeah. Chloe: No, people are finding out! Trent: Chloe? Jennifer: Yes. She's pregnant. Trent: Whoa.Who's the father? Jennifer: Jet Andrews though he's taken by Arden Montgomery and she can't know. Rain: What are you talking about? Trent: This girl, Chloe Parker. Rain: Yeah? Trent: Pregnant. Jeff: Whoa you 2 did it? Rain: No! It's Chloe Parker. Lindsay: The freshman who hooked up with that rebellious guy? Jillian: Oh my god. Joey: What? Jillian: This whole ruumor a guy got his girlfriend's best friend actually ex bestfriend knocked up. Monica: Sounds like Adrina's friend. Jill: They are! Donna: Are you really pregnant? Catherine: You're not wanted here slut! (Chloe breaks down crying and Jet hugs her) Jet: Hey bitch! Get lost! Don't call her that. Jill: That was so ''uncalled for. Adrina: Oh yeah. Main Plot: Katrina ''(Skye sees Katrina crying) Skye: That's it let it all out. (Katrina lays on Skye's shoulder and cries even harder) Katrina: I never thought my sister would do this! Skye: Katrina. Lots of people do, but you know she'll be doing ok. Katrina: Still she was stressed and she found dangerous ways to help her. Skye: It's ok, we'll all be by her side, Katrina; Thanks. Skye: Now, hear about Jet? Katrina: What? Skye: He got a girl pregnant, not his girlfriend her ex best friend. Katrina: Now, I'm much better. Third Plot: Catherine/Angelina/Jennifer (The next week) Jennifer: Damn or losing script! Angelina: We didn't even write it, Jennifidiot! All we did was shop and poke fun at the losers. Catherine: I did not mean to do it. Jennifer: It's ok, I mean we have the same things in common. Catherine: Yay! Best friends! (Jennifer, Catherine and Angelina hug) Sub Plot: Chloe Chloe: I hate this school! Jill: The only one who doesn't know is Arden. Chloe: She will. Adrina: Jill, you said forget her and we are. Chloe: Yeah. I am better now. Screw that fucking bitch. Jill: Nice! You've changed since you got pregnant! (Adrina, Chloe and Jill high five) : Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts